


Cherry Red :-)

by moiraskitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confused!Angela, D/s, Degradation, F/F, Gentle!Moira, PainSlut!Angela??, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top!Moira, a little bit of, eye contact kink, this is just porn, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraskitten/pseuds/moiraskitten
Summary: Angela discovers a lil something about herself.





	Cherry Red :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Angela:
> 
> *record scratch**freeze frame*  
> Now, you're probably wondering how I got into this situation.
> 
> And you'll never know, now enjoy this smut.

“You have no idea... the things I’ll do to you...” Moira murmurs against her ear, her breath is hot and heavy and smells faintly of her cigarettes mixed with a hint of red wine. Angela releases a noise high in the back of her throat and melts into Moira’s hold, her knees wobbling beneath her. Her grasp against on Moira’s shoulders is beginning to falter. 

“What do you say, darling? Allow me to ruin you, you’re such a sweet little thing.” Moira’s voice is absolutely intoxicating, sending tingles down her spine. Angela squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head away. 

She needs to think, this is new to her. It’s all so overwhelming. How is she supposed to think with Moira’s leg slowly sliding between her own. 

Angela’s eyes open and she chances a glance at the tall, domineering woman towering over her. Trying to study this mysterious woman before her. Part of her is terrified that once she looks into those mismatched eyes, she will lose all self-control.

Just as their eyes connect, Moira presses her thigh against Angela’s aching center and a sharp bolt of pleasure rips through her, forcing a gasp out of her throat. Angela throws her head back so hard it bounces off the wall, and she sees stars. It’s all she can do to keep from grinding down on that thigh. 

Moira firmly grips Angela’s chin and brings their faces so close together that their noses brush. Moira feels Angela’s fast breathing against her arm and she holds her in place.

“Just say yes. One word and you’re all mine.” She trails her unoccupied hand down Angela’s side and around to grip her backside. She nudges Angela forward so that her clit drags across Moira’s thigh, her nails dig in to the skin. 

Angela swallows hard. 

“Okay.” She says although it comes out funny because Moira is still squeezing her cheeks in her hand. She lets go and moves her hand down to gently wrap around Angela’s throat.

“I have to hear you say yes, darling.” Angela can see the excitement in Moira’s eyes, hidden behind her calm and collected demeanor. And hell, she’s never been more turned on in her life.

“Yes.” Angela looks up defiantly, not giving Moira any more than that, hiding the thrill that rockets through her at finally admitting to both herself and this woman that she’s never wanted anything more. 

The second the word leaves her mouth, she’s being muffled with Moira’s own eager lips devouring hers. The kiss is intense and wet and over so quickly Angela feels like she has whiplash. Even more so when she’s thrown face first onto the couch.

She tries to get up but Moira presses a hand to her back and then hooks another arm around her hips to pull her up onto her knees. Angela feels incredibly exposed in this position, knowing that her pussy is open and desperately wanting. She feels Moira’s body heat but she can’t see where she is or what she’s doing. Angela can feel how wet she is now with her ass in the air and her lips spread.

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl. Be still for me.” She jerks and gasps when she feels Moira’s fingertips trace along the backs of her thighs. One hand slowly trails around and fumbles with the zipper of her pants. The other hand is making its way to lightly tracing over where Angela’s needy hole is. 

Angela doesn’t even realize that she is rocking her hips back and forth against the friction of the seam of her pants until a sharp smack comes down on her backside. She lets out a small squeal and tries to push herself up again. Moira lets her this time, holding Angela’s hips and pulling her back flush against her front. 

“I apologize if that was not to your liking. I got carried away.” Moira says earnestly and Angela is speechless. She has never tried anything like this before but she finds herself painfully curious about just why she did not entirely hate it. Her face feels like its on fire and her heart is beating so fast she can’t even count the beats. Its silent for a few seconds too long, and Moira opens her mouth to speak again when Angela blurts,

“I… Can you do that again?” She winces at herself hoping she didn’t just make things awkward. A chill goes down her spine when Moira lets out a deep, sensual sound. She brings a hand up to Angela’s face and turns her head just enough to look her in the eyes. “My, my. I didn’t know I had a little pain slut on my hands. I’m going to take such good care of you, baby.” She nips at Angela’s ear as she says this, delight evident in her tone, and Angela moans. She has never had someone speak to her this way before but she finds that she doesn’t care because for some reason when Moira says these things it pierces her so deeply she has to remind herself to breathe. 

“Now get back down and let’s see how much you can take.” Moira roughly shoves her down and Angela lets out a grunt as her face smashes into the pillowy couch. Moira finishes unzipping her pants and pulls them right down to her knees along with her panties. Angela makes a sound of alarm at being exposed so entirely without warning. She hears Moira groan.

“My god, you’re fucking beautiful.” She glides her fingers through Angela’s soaked center, slowly circling around her aching hole. Angela whines and pushes back ever so slightly to try to ease the pounding heat of her hot pussy. Moira immediately withdraws her hand. “Not so fast, darling. First, we are going to teach you how to be patient. Isn’t that right?” Moira grasps a hand full of Angela’s hair and pulls her head backwards.

“Yes?” Moira hints. Angela tries to nod her head but finds that she can’t due to Moira’s tight grasp. “Yes!” She gasps out, finding it hard to breathe in this position. Moira releases her hair and instead grabs both of her arms, causing her face to press back into the cushion again. Moira pulls both of Angela’s arms back and holds them behind her.

“Now, I want you to keep your arms right here. Do not, under any circumstance, move or there will be consequences.” Angela twists her head to the side where it’s pressed into the couch to try to get a better look at the other woman. Just her presence is arousing. Her hair is almost immaculate, swept back with a few strands endearingly escaping. Angela watches as Moira undoes her tie and unfastens the first few buttons of her shirt, exposing the milky smooth skin of her chest. She seems to be taking her sweet time and Angela is growing more and more impatient.

“Stop that wiggling, Angela, or you won’t sit for a week.” Moira bites out. Angela immediately stills. She doesn’t know if that was a threat or a promise, but either way it is enticing. 

Moira brings the necktie to her wrists and gently binds them together with precision that insists that she must do this fairly often. “Is this okay?” She asks softly, running her thumb over the bindings. “Yes, ma’am.” Angela responds, tacking on the term at the end to see what kind of response it will draw from the redhead. Moira just hums and continues talking.

“This is by no means tight enough to restrict blood flow, and if at any point you wish to remove it, just ask.” Angela feels her heart swell over the careful precaution Moira is taking to make sure she is comfortable. 

“Okay, ma’am.” Angela says lightly, chest feeling warmer and lighter than earlier. Most of her anxiety has faded and she is very thankful that Moira is taking good care of her in this situation. 

Moira chuckles and tucks a strand of Angela’s hair behind her ear. “I quite like that, darling. So obedient for me, aren’t you? You will do anything to make me happy, won’t you, sweet one? Now I have you at my will, to do whatever I please.” In an instant, Moira snapped back into her intimidating, dominant self. Any arousal that faded before, surges right back between Angela’s legs at those words. 

Moira swiftly grabs both globes of Angela’s ass and kneads them in her hands.

“I can’t wait to turn this pretty thing red.” She digs her nails in before quickly pulling away and landing one fast smack to the left side of Angela’s ass. She watches Angela’s ass bounce with the impact. It didn’t particularly hurt but the suddenness of it caused Angela to let out a gasp. 

The next one definitely felt more. The sharp sting and left over heat had Angela feeling conflicted. She isn’t sure why she is enjoying this. She loves this new feeling of being utterly exposed and pliant to Moira’s commands. She feels like Moira could ask her to do anything right now and Angela would do it, no questions. 

Moira asks her if she’s ok and Angela just urges her to continue. 

After about 20 swats, Angela’s ass is cherry-red and stinging like hell but her slit is positively dripping. She is panting and bucking her hips, desperately trying to find some friction. Moira takes in the sight and is momentarily amazed that she managed to get so lucky. She reaches around to press the heel of her hand and against Angela’s clit. Angela nearly screams and wriggles around frantically at the new found sensation. 

“Take it slow, pet. Good things come to those who do as their mistress says.” Moira teases and she pulls her hand away. Angela’s eyes well up with tears and she swallows any ounce of shame she might have had to open her mouth and beg. “Please, Moira. I need to come, please.” She nearly sobs to the older woman. Moira unties the bindings around Angela’s wrists and massages them for a moment to make sure they are okay. 

“On your back now.” She commands and gives Angela time to pull herself up. Her back is aching from being arched for so long and its a huge relief to lay down, even if the brush of the couch’s material stings against her rawly spanked ass. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, Angela. Thank you.” Angela is surprised that Moira would thank her for something like this and just nods while staring up at her in awe. 

Moira pushes Angela’s thighs open and folds them up so far they are touching her chest. Once again Angela finds herself feeling extremely exposed but now she feels safe. 

“I’m going to give you want you want, Angela.” Moira says as she circles her thumb around Angela’s clit, staring intently into her eyes.

“Thank you, ma’am” Angela blushes and gasps at the sensation of her clit finally getting the attention it so desperately has been screaming for. As Moira continues to play with her, her eyes don’t leave Angela’s. 

Moira’s eyes are so beautiful and intense, Angela can’t force herself to tear her eyes away either, even as the pleasure coursing through her body threatens to make them roll into the back of her skull. She begins to feel her climax building and her mouth falls open into a pretty O-shape. Moira leans over her and presses her lips against Angela’s, swallowing the little moans that begin to build in her chest. When the pleasure becomes so overwhelming that Angela can’t kiss back, Moira continues to drink the moans from her lips. 

Moira twists her hand and pushes two fingers into Angela’s slick opening and that’s when Angela feels herself break. White, hot pleasure overcomes her so fast that her scream gets stuck in her throat and her body bucks wildly under Moira’s weight. When she comes down from her high she can barely keep her eyes open.

Moira purrs against her ear, her tone relaxed and calming.

“Absolutely beautiful.” She slips her fingers out of Angela and helps her slowly lower her legs. 

“You look quite spent, my pet.” Moira strokes a hand down her cheek. Hearing Moira refer to her this way even after she’s come down from her arousal, makes her heart flutter. She simply nuzzles her cheek against Moira’s hand. 

“Who would’ve thought that Angela Ziegler is the type of woman to enjoy getting her ass beaten black and blue before a good fucking.” Angela rolls her eyes. Of course, now Moira has to go and try to ruin this moment with her crass language. She gives her a warning look.

“I guess now I know how to handle you when you give me lip in the lab.” Moira taps her chin like she’s imagining this exact scenario. Angela playfully slaps her arm.

“Shut up, Moira.” She grabs the woman and pulls her down to rest against her and take a quick nap before returning to reality.


End file.
